Pet's place
by Sentimentalstories
Summary: Allen Walker was a young boy who was forced to work for Tyki Mikk in order to pay off his debts. When he ran away, he was raped and found by a longhaired man. Has Allen finally found his saviour, or is this a turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**This is my very first fic, so please be gentle with me : ) Also, if you find any wrong letters or words, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**I do not own -man or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Allen Walker was packing his things as quietly as he could. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, deafening him. His breath was rapid and he was shaking but didn't let it bother him. He had to get out!

Allen walked on a corridor as quietly as he could, startled at every creak the floor made. When he went past Tyki Mikk's door, he slowed down and held his breath. When he finally was on the front door, he let out a relieved breath and turned the handle.

"Where are you going?" a chilling voice came behind him and he froze, his heart beating so fast he thought it would stop. "Well, answer me!"

Allen turned around and looked at his owner's angry eyes. Allen felt so small watching the tall man, but decided that he couldn't let his fear show.

"I'm going out, and I will NEVER come back", Allen said calmly and looked determinately at the man's eyes.

"You really think you can leave this place? You do know what happened to misbehaving pets, right?" Tyki smiled, but not a happy smile. That smile made cold sweat run down Allen's spine and he shuddered.

"I-it doesn't matter. I'm leaving", Allen said, still trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, I think you're not, boy", Tyki said and grabbed Allen's hand. Usually Allen would have screamed and fight back, but now he just stood there, calmly looking at the man's face.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't let me go", the white-haired boy said, staring directly on the man's eyes. Tyki just laughed and pulled the boy back, but Allen wasn't letting his plan go to waste. He took a kitchen knife out of his pocket and slashed at Tyki's fingers. The dark-haired man let out a surprised yelp and let go. Allen took the opportunity and ran out of the house.

"Allen! Come back here at once!" Tyki yelled and started to chase after him. The boy knew Tyki was much faster than him and could catch him easily. Still he didn't give up and tried to go through the smallest places so that Tyki would not have been able to follow him. Allen ran as far as he could, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his lungs, but soon had to give in. He hid behind a large bush and tried to steady his breathing. He tried to listen if the other man was near him but could only hear the wind blowing the leaves.

Allen took a guarded peek behind the bush and saw nobody. He carefully rose back to his feet and sneaked away.

"HA! GOT YOU!" Tyki yelled and grabbed Allen's throat with his bleeding hand. "I told you, you can't run."

Allen tried to fight the man, but was pinned down to the ground, Tyki's grip making it hard to breath.

"I'll show you what happens if you try to escape again."

"..n..o.." Allen gasped for air and Tyki laughed his blood freezing laughter. "You think you can say anything to me? _I own you_."

Allen felt Tyki opening his pants and unbuckled his own belt. When Tyki leaned over him, face just an inch away, Allen felt his hard manhood touching his bottom. The young boy tried to struggle, but it was all for nothing, the man was too strong.

Finally Tyki let go of his throat and Allen gasped and coughed for air, but the relief didn't last long. With long and hard thrust Tyki was inside him, pounding on the small boy who tried to muffle his screams and keep the tears back. But he couldn't do it. When he felt his entrance tearing and the blood coming out of his hole, he had to scream, the tears blurring his vision. And Tyki just laughed. He laughed so loudly it filled Allen's mind completely.

"Oi, what are you doing?" came an unknown voice somewhere near them and Allen felt Tyki stop his movements.

"What does it look like?" Tyki said and angrily stared at the long haired man. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue."

He looked away of the older boy and started to move again, Allen screaming again from pain. Suddenly Tyki was roughly pulled away and thrown against the tree.

"Get your filthy hands _off_ of him", the longhaired boy said and pushed Tyki hard. The look on the boy's eyes was somewhat scary and Tyki decided he wouldn't want to fight the man. At least not now.

"Fine", he said and felt the grip loosening. "I'll leave him be, for now."

"Don't ever go near him again", the boy said angrily and Tyki just smiled. Finally the boy let him go and watched as the man went near half conscious Allen and said something to him. The boy stiffed and looked terrified as the tall man walked away.

"Oi, are you okay?" longhaired boy said and bent over the small body. Allen looked at him with empty eyes.

"Oi, can you hear me?" the boy said loudly and gently shook the boy's shoulders. The white boy sighed and then fall in to the darkness.

**So, what do you think? This is actually my first story I have let anybody else read so I'm little nervous and happy at the same time.**

**I'm planning on writing this story within this summer, but we'll just have to see what happens.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Allen felt his insides tear. The man hovering over him kept pounding and pounding in him while the other men hit everywhere they could. He felt his ribs crack and screamed for pain. When the man inside him was finished, he was soon replaced by another one and this kept going on forever. At that time Allen was only twelve. He had just tried to escape the first time and this was his punishment. He turned his head as far as he could and looked at his best friend's, Narian's, motionless body. The boy's eyes were open but there was no light in them. Allen watched, terrified, as the strange men kept ravishing the unconscious body._

"NO!" Allen screamed and sat up. He's breath was uneven and he felt dizzy, the pain in his lower regions was unbearable.

"You're awake", came an unknown voice next to Allen and he turned to the voice's direction quickly. There sat a blue haired man next to his bed, reading a book. The man didn't watch at his direction. Allen looked at the man's composure and felt a bit more relaxed himself. He kept staring at the man until he put his book away.

"You want something, beansprout", the man said and looked malicious. "You have been staring at me for a while. Say what you want or look the other way."

Allen was abashed for a moment, but when he saw the calm, blue eyes, he remembered the last night.

"You helped me", Allen said and bended slightly forward. "You saved me from Tyki, right?"

"I didn't mean to save you. I was just annoyed of the other man's face", he said and looked away but somehow Allen didn't believe in that explanation.

"But you did save me", Allen said and bowed. "I'm sincerely thankful."

"Whatever", Kanda said. "What is your name?"

"I'm Allen Walker", the boy said and looked at the man's face. It was somehow very calming.

"I'm Kanda Yuu, call me Kanda, or I _will_ kill you", the man said and looked furiously at the small boy. "And I'll call you beansprout, it suits you better."

"Beansprout?"

"It means-"

"I know what it means", Allen said and crossed his arms over his chest. The calm feeling he had got earlier was long gone. This man was annoying!"

"Are you in any pain?" Kanda asked and looked at the boy, observing his movements.

"I-I'm fine", Allen said despite of his hurting back.

Suddenly Kanda bent forward and touched the boy's forehead. Allen first twitched but then closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool feeling of the hand.

"You're running a fever. I guess the man really did break something while he raped you."

Allen's eyes flew open and he slapped the hand away, his eyes reflecting only pure terror.

"D-don't touch me", he said with a quiet voice and pulled himself away from Kanda. The man looked a bit annoyed when he pulled away and offered a couple of pills to the boy.

"Take them. It should lower the fever", Kanda said and put the pills on the bedside table. "They're just painkillers." Then he walked out of the room, leaving a confused boy after him.

Allen watched after the man, wondering what he should think. Was the man trustworthy or not. Part of him really wanted to trust the man, while the other, much larger part wanted to run away. He stared at the pills for a long time. They could be painkillers or they could be drugs. The only way to know for sure was to taste them. He thought that if the man wanted to hurt him, he would have done it already. He put the pills on his tongue and swallowed. He held his breath, waiting for the familiar, dizzy feeling to appear. It didn't. Relaxed, he lay back on his pillow and was soon asleep.

When Allen woke up again, it was dark outside. Somebody, Kanda maybe, had pulled the cover over his shoulders and switched off the lights. A calm music came from outside of his room and Allen stood up, enchanted by the voice. He walked to a large corridor, the music growing louder by each step. When he reached the right door, he swung it open and saw Kanda playing a piano with calm expression. Allen just stood there, finding the calmness taking over his whole body. He felt like floating on mid-air. An image of a calm blue ocean came to his mind and he felt like he flew over it, seeing every little fish there were. He smiled happily until a strong arm held his shoulder. Allen blinked twice and saw the blue-haired man in front of him. The music had stopped without Allen noticing it.

Allen looked at the man in front of him, and boy was he tall! Almost two feet longer than him! No wonder the other wanted to call him beansprout.

"What do you need?" Kanda asked and looked directly at the boy's eyes.

"I…I…" Allen struggled to find any words. He was still partly in his wonderland. "You play nicely."

"Just a hobby", Kanda said and closed the piano's cover. "Are you hungry?"

"You want me to eat?" Allen asked and for Kanda the question sounded very strange.

"What?"

"Are you offering me food?" Allen looked a bit reserved.

"Yeah. What else, dirt?" Kanda said and laughed at first but when he saw the boy's serious face, he stopped. "Wait, you don't usually eat food?"

"Only occasionally when I have behaved extremely well", Allen said and his whole figure kind of collapsed. His shoulders slumped and he pressed his head down.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked. The boy opened his mouth when suddenly his stomach growled. And not a small growl, but that big one that sounds like a bear. Kanda stared for a moment at the boy and then laughed his lungs out. Allen blushed and stared at the laughing man, feeling funny himself too. Normally he would have been yelled at, but this situation seemed so relaxed, he let out a little smile.

"Come on, beansprout, I have just cooked", Kanda said and guided the boy to the kitchen. He gave Allen the chair while he took the food out of the oven.

While Kanda was working with the food, Allen looked around. The house was very big but plain. There wasn't much stuff inside, but still it felt cozy. He wondered if Kanda lived alone.

"Do you feel any pain anymore?" Kanda asked and looked a bit concerned. "I can get you a pillow if you want."

Allen blinked twice and said then with a smile: "I'm fine, thank you." The pain wasn't actually any better than before, but he didn't want to bother the other man. Somehow Kanda still saw right through him and gave him a soft pillow. Allen thanked and sat on it, the pain easing immediately.

They ate in silence, Kanda exploring every movement the kid made. He ate in such a speed Kanda wondered how come he didn't choke. He also noticed some scars on the boy's body, including a very large scar over his left eye and a burnt hand. He wanted to ask about them, but decided it was all too sudden.

"YUU-CHAN!" came an unexpectedly loud voice from outside the apartment and soon there were two people inside Kanda's kitchen. The other was a happy-looking boy with a red head and eye-patch over his right eye and the other was a very beautiful girl with a long, a bit greenish hair. They both smiled and came directly to them. Allen looked at Kanda and saw that the man wasn't as happy as the others.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. Name!" Kanda gritted his teeth and grabbed the red-heads collar strongly, lifting the boy from the ground. "_Rabbit_!"

The boy just laughed and soon Kanda released him. "I missed you, Yuu-chan!"

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled and was ready to punch the boy, when the girl went between them.

"Kanda, calm down", she said and Kanda calmed a bit, his eyes still fixated on the boy's.

"Lenalee, please, let me kill him", he said and growled.

"You don't really want to do it, right. And Lavi, stop teasing him", Lenalee said and turned to the red-head-boy who was still laughing.

They all stood there, the silence growing heavy.

"Who is he?" Lenalee asked suddenly, breaking the ice, and pointed at the boy next to the table. Allen stilled for a moment and felt the blush growing on his face.

"This is Allen", Kanda explained and stood beside the flushed boy.

"He's so cute!" Lenalee shouted and bent in front of the boy. "I'm Lenalee, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, miss", Allen said with a quiet voice and blushed even more deeply.

"Oh, he is so polite", she said and poked at Kanda's ribs. "You should learn from him."

"I'm Lavi", the red-haired boy said and stretched put his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too", Allen said with even quieter voice.

"Where do you live?" Lenalee asked and sat to the table next to the boy. Allen stilled, all the color disappearing from his face. He looked at Kanda, not knowing what to do.

"He's staying with me for the time being. I saved him from the streets", Kanda said and looked with warning eyes at the two persons. Lenalee nodded and shut his mouth with a smile, but Lavi didn't get the hint.

"So, you're a run away?"

"Lavi!" Lenalee shout and kicked the boy's leg. Lavi let out a loud yelp and bent over, holding his throbbing limb.

"Ouch, that really hurt, Lenalee!"

"You deserved it", Lenalee said and smiled. "So, Kanda, when do your lectures start?"

Allen stared at the three friends and felt calmer by every moment. They didn't ask many questions from him, which of he was grateful. He wasn't used to talking with people so he didn't quite know how to react and was happy by just listening to them. It seemed that they were all from the same school and that Kanda and Lenalee were childhood friends.

After three hours the two finally left and Kanda dropped to the couch, rubbing his temples. Allen stood next to him, wondering if he should say something. The man looked very tired.

"I'm sleepy", Kanda suddenly stood up and walked to his bedroom. Allen followed, not knowing what else to do. Kanda didn't say anything when he went under the covers and shut the lights. Allen still stood next to the bed, too afraid to talk. After a while, Kanda sighted and switched the lights on.

"Do I need to tell you _everything_ you have to do?" Kanda said, his blue eyes shining from anger and tiredness.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering where I should sleep, but I'll just sleep on the floor. Sorry to bother you", Allen pushed his head down and squat down to the floor. Kanda watched as the boy went to fetal position, hugging himself and closed his eyes. Kanda just stared at the boys back rising with his deep breath. Finally he sighted and lifted the small boy off the ground and took the kid next to him. Allen stared at Kanda with large eyes, confused.

"I can't let you sleep on the floor", he explained and switched the lights off again. "And nobody sleeps on my couch, so this is the only acceptable place."

Allen was frozen. The gesture was so nice he didn't know how to react. Nobody had ever done anything as nice to him. He felt the tears pile up to his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He listened Kanda's calm breathing and smelled his scent. It was all very calming and Allen felt himself relax.

Suddenly Kanda swung his hand over the boy's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"K-kanda!" Allen yelped, but the man didn't answer. It sound like he was asleep. Allen found the situation a bit anguishing and tried to push the man away. When he didn't move, Allen had no other choice but to accept his situation. He tried to even his breathing and listened to Kanda's while looking at his face in the darkness.

The boy was a little confused about how he felt to the man. He didn't know him at all, he could be a pervert like Tyki or much worse, but somehow he felt he could trust the man. Allen snuggled a bit closer to the man's chest and breathed deeply. Before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep, unaware of the two pair of blue eyes that kept staring at him.

**Huh, it's done! This felt like a very long and pointless chapter at first, but I think it eventually went well. Or at least I hope so.**

**Thank you for reading this story and please review : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"__I'll come and get you!"_

Allen jumped awake and stared to the darkness. He felt sweat running down his spine and was out of breath. He just had a nightmare, but didn't remember what it was about. He only remembered the powerless and empty feeling.

He felt like somebody was on the room and sat up. He stared at the doorway and thought he saw a tall figure. He switched the lights on, heart pounding loudly on his chest. There was no one.

"Beansprout!" came a hoarse voice next to him and Allen watched as Kanda stood up, his long hair shaggy. "Can't I sleep one night without you waking me up?"

"I'm sorry, Kanda. I thought I saw somebody", Allen said and pointed at the doorway.

"There isn't anybody there. Like I said a month ago, it's impossible to brake in my apartment", Kanda said and walked to the front door, making sure it was locked. When he came back, Allen just stared at his well built body. He had seen it so many times already, but every time he just felt mesmerized by it.

"What are you staring at, beansprout?" Kanda asked and came back under the covers. He turned his back towards Allen and sighted. "What time is it?"

"Half past two", Allen said and Kanda growled.

"Shut the lights of", he said, but was asleep before Allen could do anything.

Allen stared at the sealing in the darkness. It had been a month already since Kanda took him in. He was surprised how quickly he got used to the man's mood swings and presence. At first it had all felt wrong and strange, but when he got used to the man, he found a strange calmness taking over his mind. Now he could even think about Tyki without immediately having an anxiety attack.

"I'll come and get you", Allen whispered, the last words Tyki said to him the night he was raped. Something just didn't feel right. Why hadn't Tyki done anything? Did man even plan to carry out his plan? Or was it his plan, to make Allen feel paranoid by doing nothing.

"Why hasn't he done anything?" he whispered again and suddenly Kanda was over him, his face only an inch away from his. His eyes were almost closed from the lack of sleep, his other hand grabbing part of Allen's hair.

Allen stared at the man, holding his breath. Was he going to do something to him? After two minutes nothing had happened and Allen quietly asked: "Kanda? Is everything alright?"

Kanda said nothing. Allen gently touched the man's back and the man tumbled over the smaller boy. Allen took a shallow breath and pushed the man to his side. He winched when Kanda's grip tightened in his hair, but Allen knew he didn't do it on purpose. He shifted to a more comfortable position and tried to fall asleep again. Kanda's touch made him feel better, but for some reason he just couldn't fall asleep. After lying awake for three hours he finally dropped to a dreamless sleep.

Allen was washing the dishes when Kanda arrived from his lecture. The man threw his bag to the couch and slumped next to it, opening the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Welcome back", Allen said and greeted the tired man with a smile. "Can I get anything for you?"

"Give me a massage", Kanda said and lied down. "My back is killing me."

Allen bent next to the man and started to massage him. During the three weeks Kanda had his lectures this had come a part of their daily routine. Allen had found out that the man really liked to be massaged and meditate. He played the piano often and usually it reflected his feeling. Allen loved to hear Kanda play, whether it was angry play or a peaceful one.

"Let's go jogging", Kanda suddenly said and rose off. "I'll give you five minutes."

Allen was already used to Kanda's sudden decisions, he didn't let them bother him anymore. He smiled to the man and changed to his training clothes. Jogging was the one of the things he fell in love with after meeting Kanda. He had never exercised before and at first it had felt very bad, especially with Kanda, who didn't bother to wait for the other boy. But now Allen was much quicker and was able to run longer routes each day.

Usually their practice went by without exchanging one word, but today Kanda was unusually talkative. Apparently Lavi and Lenalee had some problems with their relationship. They had been together for only two weeks and this was their fifth fight. Sometimes Allen thought why to be together if anything you do is fight, but then again, it wasn't his problem.

Allen explored his surroundings and felt his eyes stop at a certain spot on the ground.

"Are you coming?" Kanda asked and Allen realized he had stopped moving. At first he hadn't realized why the place gave such a bad feeling, but then it hit him. It was the same park where he had first met Kanda. Kanda tried to pull the boy with him, but it was like his legs were paralyzed. All thoughts vanished from his mind and he just stared at the spot, remembering the smell and feeling of the grass and the voices the action had made. Tyki's laughter filled his mind and Allen covered his ears, trying to make it stop.

"Beansprout!" Kanda yelled and shook the boy. Allen looked at the man, but didn't see him clearly. Then he noticed he was crying. He tried to wipe the tears away, but they just came running down.

"Let's go home", Kanda said and gently touched the boy, but then small boy moved away from him.

Allen started to run as fast as he could, trying to get a hold of his feelings. What was he feeling? Why was he feeling it? Why now? He had been okay for the past month and they had passed the park many times, but why was this day so different? Was he going crazy? Nothing made sense anymore!

Allen ran until he reached their front door and waited for the another man to arrive. Soon Kanda came, out of breath.

"When did you become so fast?" Kanda asked and looked at the boy. He didn't answer and kept his head down. Teardrops fell from his nose to the ground and he was shivering lightly. Kanda was worried. He really was. During the month the boy had never shown such an expression. Sure he did have his bad moments, but it was never this bad.

"Allen?" Kanda asked and touched gently the boy's shoulder, using his first name on purpose. The boy screamed and looked at Kanda with fear filled eyes. Then he ran towards their bathroom. Kanda knew it would have been a bad idea to let the go by himself, so he followed him, yanking the door open just before the boy could lock it. Allen backed to the shower and tried to be as small as possible.

"Allen, get out of there", Kanda said and touched the boy again. That was when the boy really panicked. He screamed and struggled, scratching Kanda's arms and face, but the man didn't let go.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Allen screamed and it seemed like he didn't know where he was.

"Allen, chill out! You're safe!" Kanda tried, but the boy struggled even more. Kanda was helpless. Then he did the only thing he could, not knowing if it would help or make things even harder for the boy. He hugged him.

Allen froze. And then he screamed even louder. He swung his hand and accidently turned the shower on, warm water came rushing down, making more steam to the room. That was when Allen finally calmed down. He watched over Kanda's shoulder to the wall and felt a bit calmer.

"K-kanda?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the screaming. Kanda hugged him tighter and Allen felt the tears form to his eyes again.

"K-kanda… C-can I c-cry?" Allen asked between sobs.

"I think you already are", Kanda said smiling, relived for the boys eased state. Allen cried for a long time, letting all the built up pain and sadness melt away. He was safe now, Kanda was there. For the first time of his life he felt that everything would eventually turn for the best.

Then the whole situation hit him. He was in the shower. With Kanda hugging him! Suddenly he felt very embarrassed and started to push the other away. This time Kanda let go of him.

"T-thank you, Kanda", Allen said and felt his face burning. He looked at Kanda and saw the wet shirt that was stuck to his abdomen, revealing the well built chest and abs. Allen felt even more embarrassed and looked at the man's eyes, only to notice that the man was also exploring the boy. When their eyes met, it felt like the whole world stopped. Neither of them heard the shower anymore, neither felt the heavy clothes on them. It was just the two of them. Kanda bent closer to the boy, staring deeply in his eyes. Allen held his breath, leaning closer. He closed his eyes and waited to feel the man's lips…

Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door.

"YUU-CHAN!"

**I somehow feel like writing, so I might write the 4****th**** chapter today as well. **

**Oh my god! I'm watching at a children's program with a man dressed as a chicken and laughing my lungs out. How can something this stupid make me laugh? Maybe I'm just too tired, I haven't slept for almost two weeks because of the stress. But I'm not complaining! When I'm tired, it's easier to se funny things around you : D**

**But yeah, I'll start to write the other chapter now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains a side story about Lenalee and Lavi, but don't except anything big.**

Chapter 4

"That damned _rabbit_!" Kanda growled and the look in his eyes changed. It looked like he was ready to kill the red-haired boy. He left the shower, leaving a confused and embarrassed boy after him.

It took a while to wholly sink in Allen's mind. Was he just going to kiss Kanda? Did Kanda really try to kiss him? Why? Allen decided not think about it anymore and took his clothes off to complete the shower.

"Yuu-chan, why are you wet?" Lavi asked as the angry man stamped towards the boy. "Where's Allen?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kanda yelled and lifted Lavi from the ground, gripping his throat.

"Yuu, I can't breathe", Lavi struggled to say and Kanda let go of him, the red-haired boy fell to the ground and coughed a bit.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lavi asked but the look on Kanda's eyes told him everything he had to know.

"I'd beat you up, but looks like somebody else has already done it", Kanda said and helped Lavi up from the ground. "What happened?"

Lavi smiled and sat to the couch. It seemed like he had some trouble moving his left arm and right knee. He's face was full with scratches and there was a big, swollen bruise on his cheek.

"I kind of met the wrong people", he said and leaned backwards, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, there was-"

"Lavi! What happened!" Allen rushed towards the hurt boy, his hair still wet.

"Yo, Allen", Lavi smiled. Allen looked very concerned and touched gently to the bruise. When Lavi flinched, he let go immediately.

"I'll go and get you something to cool it down", Allen said and went to the kitchen. He came back with ice bag and gave it to Lavi.

"Thank you, Allen", he said and placed the cool texture over his cheek. Allen watched, worried, as the others face twisted from the pain.

"So, what happened?" Kanda asked again, sneezing right after. Allen gave him a warm blanket and sat next to Lavi. When had he become such a motherly figure?

"I was at the café, waiting for Lenalee, when this gorgeous girl came to hit on me. I of course turned her down, but her boyfriend didn't agree. He first pulled the girl away, I was afraid he was gonna hurt her, so I tried to help her. But the boyfriend misunderstood and started to hit me. That was when Lenalee came, misunderstood the situation and ran away. I tried to go home, but then I noticed my keys were gone, so I came here", Lavi said and looked at Allen. "I'm glad you guys were here."

"Lavi, that's horrible. Have you tried to explain the situation to Lenalee?" Allen questioned.

"I tried to call her, but she has blocked my number. I have an idea, but I need your help", Lavi said and looked at the other boys. Allen and Kanda changed a guarded look, but decided to listen about the plan.

After Lavi had explained his plan, it was already so late Allen wanted to let him stay. Kanda was against it at first, but when Allen promised nobody was going to take over his couch, he finally gave in. While Kanda took his shower, Lavi and Allen first made a bed for Lavi in to the living room floor and then started to treat his arm and leg.

"Say, Allen. What is yours and Kanda's relationship", Lavi asked and Allen stopped his movements for a second.

"I-I don't really know", Allen said honestly.

"I think Yuu has a crush on you", Lavi said and smiled to the blushing boy. "How do you feel about him?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Do you hate him?"

"No! He saved me! He's the best that has ever happened to me!" Allen shouted and stood up. When he noticed what he had done, he sat down with an apology and continued to treat the hurt boy.

"I think that if you don't hate Yuu, there might be a chance of falling for him", Lavi smiled.

"I know I do care about him, but…" Allen said and lowered his gaze, focusing on the bruise on Lavi's shoulder. "I'm just not sure if this is real love or if I'm just confused because he has been so nice to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Kanda has done so much for me. He really takes care of me. No one has ever done that before", Allen sighted.

"What about your father? Relatives?"

"I don't have any relatives and my father ran away when I was eleven", Allen said before he could stop it. When he realized what he had said, he covered his mouth and apologized. "I didn't mean to make you worry or anything!"

"It's no problem", Lavi said and put his shirt back on. "Thank you for telling me. It must be hard to trust people like this."

"You're the first I have told this", Allen said honestly. "Thank you for not hating me."

"It's wasn't your fault", Lavi said and hugged the emotional boy. "I'm glad you are here with us."

"Thank you, Lavi", Allen said and pushed the boy away just when Kanda entered the room.

"You ready, beansprout?" Without waiting for a reply, he took Allen's hand and pulled the boy with him.

"G-good night, Lavi!" Allen yelled and waved to the boy.

When they reached the bedroom, Kanda shut the door and pushed the boy against it. Allen watched directly to the blue eyes that reflected anger and... _jealousy_?

"What were you doing with him?"

"What? I-I treated his wounds", Allen said, confused. Wasn't he supposed to?

"And why the hug?"

"He was just comforting me", Allen said when the man hugged him tightly.

"If you feel bad, you should come to me", the main said to his neck.

"K-kanda?" Allen asked, trying to push the other man away. He didn't let go, but when he sneezed, Allen guided him to the bed.

"Did you catch a cold? You were in you wet clothes for an awfully long time", Allen said and the other just shrugged his shoulders. Allen wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him tightly. They were quiet for a moment, when they both spoke: "Kanda", "Beansprout"

"You say it first", Allen chuckled and Kanda rose so he could see the other's eyes.

"About the episode in the shower", Kanda started and Allen felt himself blush. "Were you going to let me kiss you?"

"Ah, eh, umm… maybe…", Allen said as quietly as he could.

"Good", Kanda smiled. It was a calming, happy smile that made Allen's heart race fast. He felt his mind going dizzy.

"Would you let me kiss you now?" Kanda's voice was deep, quiet and seductive.

"Yes", Allen said and looked at the man's eyes which were shining in the dim light. Allen saw the scratch he had given the man earlier and gently brushed it. Kanda was so close. He could feel his breath in his face and smell the mint as Kanda leaned nearer. When their lips touched, they both closed their eyes, letting the warm feeling take over them.

Allen didn't remember when anything had felt this good. Kanda's lips were soft and ripe. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and pulled the man closer. He felt Kanda's arms traveling in his body and enjoyed every moment.

Soon he felt a tongue in his bottom lip and parted his lips a bit, allowing the kiss to deepen. Kanda tasted amazing and Allen felt like he couldn't get enough of it. The kiss deepened even more until they had to stop to take a breath. Allen felt a bit shaky and gently ran his fingers in Kanda's hair. Kanda stared the boy for a moment and leaned over again.

"Allen, where can I find-", Lavi opened the door and froze. Allen hid his face in embarrassment and Kanda came off of him.

"You. Stupid. RABBIT!" He yelled and ran after the red-head who had already fled away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " Allen heard Lavi scream. Then he heard a loud thump and it became quiet. Kanda came back with a satisfied look on his face.

"W-what did you do to him?"

"I just made sure he won't bother us anymore", Kanda said and wrapped his arm around Allen. "God, I'm so tired. How can that one boy make me feel this annoyed."

"He is skillful", Allen laughed and hugged the man. It didn't take long before they were both in deep sleep, happily ignorant about the beat up red-head on the other room.

"So, why am I here again?" Kanda asked as he and Allen stood before a bar. The music was so loud it could be heard easily from the outside. "I hate bars."

"We have to help Lavi to talk to Lenalee. This is the only way", Allen said but looked suspicious himself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"And I had to do… what?"

"You'll be staying with Lavi. I'll wait for Lenalee to arrive and then take her inside. When the two of them meet, we can have some time of our own", he said and gently poked at the man's arm. Kanda smiled and seemed to have got a new boost of energy when he went inside the bar.

Allen didn't have to wait long before Lenalee came.

"Hey, Allen", she yelled and ran the last steps. "Did you wait long?"

"Hey, Lenalee", Allen smiled. "I just got here. Want to go in?"

"That's why we are here", she said and grabbed the smaller boy's arm. The music inside was almost deafening. The bass was so loud Allen felt the floor vibrate.

"What would you like to drink?" Allen shouted over the music. Lenalee ordered a soft drink and Allen took one himself. "Let's go and sit down somewhere", he said after paying the drinks. The bartender strike eye for the boy and Allen shivered.

"Wait a second", he then said and grabbed Allen's hand. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen", the boy said and showed his I.D. The bartender smiled, looking at Allen's picture for a long time. When he gave it back, he made sure his fingers brushed over the boy's. Allen pulled his quickly away and guided Lenalee to take a seat from as far away from the bar.

"I'm glad you called me. It has actually been very hard to relax lately", Lenalee said and took a zip from her drink.

"How come?"

"I think Lavi is cheating on me", Lenalee said and a small teas fell from her eye.

"I don't think that's true. He loves you, it shows", Allen said and tried to comfort the girl. "Why do you think he's cheating on you?"

"I saw him with another girl in a café", Lenalee said and squeezed her fists in anger. "I hate him!"

"Are you sure he was cheating?"

"Of course! Why else would the girl be there with her angry boyfriend!"

"Have you tried to talk about this with Lavi?"

"… I don't want to. I know the truth already", Lenalee said and started to cry. "I don't want to hear it from him!"

"What if you got it all wrong? What if he wasn't cheating, but helping somebody", Allen tried but she just shook her head.

"As if that could be possible."

"Why don't you ask me?"

Lenalee lifted his face and saw Lavi standing next to her. The bruise on his face was larger and darker than before and he limbed his other leg.

"Lenalee", Lavi said and bent down as far as he could. "Would you go with me? I want to explain what happened."

Lenalee watched with guard on Allen, who just smiled and nodded. Lenalee took Lavi's hand and they went away.

Kanda sat next to Allen and put his other hand over the boy's shoulders.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Allen asked and leaned closer to the man. Kanda smoothed the boy's hair and said nothing. It all depended on Lavi now, which wasn't that trustworthy a thing.

"Am I imagining things, or is that bartender looking at you?" Kanda suddenly asked and Allen watched to the bar, where the bartender clearly had his eyes fixated to the white-haired boy.

"Ah, so annoying!" Allen said and teared his gaze away.

"Let's show him something to look for", Kanda said and bent over to kiss Allen. The kiss was dominant and sowed to anybody that was looking it that the boy belonged to the longhaired man. Allen grabbed Kanda's shirt as Kanda bent over the boy, bending his back. When the kiss stopped, Allen was out of breath and flushed.

"Oh, good. He looked away", Kanda said and released the boy. It took a while for Allen to even his breathing.

They talked and drank for two hours, waiting for the other pair to come back, but when they didn't, they decided to go back home.

Allen waited outside, enjoying the chilly breeze, as he waited for Kanda to arrive.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here", said a familiar voice and Allen's blood froze. He slowly turned around and saw Tyki leaning to the wall. The man stared at the boy and walked towards him, his gaze never leaving his.

Allen knew he had to run away. He knew he had to scream for help, but was just paralyzed.

"Looks like you have got yourself a new fuck buddy", Tyki said and leaned towards the boy. "Just like I thought, you can't live without getting fucked at least twice a day."

"N-no, you're wrong", Allen tried to say, his voice disappearing to somewhere.

"It didn't look I was wrong. I thought his tongue was coming out of your rectum", Tyki said and laughed his chilling laughter. "You really don't see anything wrong with that?"

When Allen didn't answer, Tyki leaned over him and whispered to his ear: "Once a whore, forever a whore. That's who you are, that's what you will ever be. Just a filthy whore. Don't try to think otherwise."

"Oi, I thought I told you already once, get your filthy hands _off_ of him!" Kanda yelled and pulled Tyki out of the white-haired boy.

"The prince Charming finally arrives. Tell me, how does fucking him feel like? I trained him well, didn't I", Tyki laughed when suddenly a punch hit his chin and he fell to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda yelled and kicked the man's stomach. Tyki growled for the pain and watched as the two boys ran away.

When they got home, Kanda threw Allen to the couch and hovered over him, pinning the boy between his arms.

"I don't care how shocked you are. It's time for you to tell me, what's your relationship with that man."

**I'm actually amazed of how much I got to write today. I'm so happy! It's been a long time since I have been able to empty my mind like this. Writing sure is relaxing!**

**There were few words I wasn't so sure about, so if you notice something incorrect, I'm sorry. **

**Thank you for reading, please review : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**This chapter contains ****very graphic**** rape, torture and abuse. If you feel sick easily, I suggest you don't read this chapter wholly. I even felt sick myself while writing it!**

**This chapter also contains character death!**

**You have been warned!**

Chapter 5

Allen looked at Kanda's eyes, having an inside battle. Was he ready tell about his past to the man? When he looked at Kanda's calm blue eyes, he decided he could.

"I'll tell you, but don't hate me after it. It's not a pretty thing to listen", Allen said and wrapped his arms around himself. The last thing he wanted was Kanda to hate him.

"I could never hare you", Kanda said and hugged the boy. They lied down to the couch so that Allen was on top of the man. He kept his head over Kanda's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat. That gave Allen some courage and he started his story.

_It all started the day Allen turned eleven. He was on the amusement park with his foster father, Mana. It was Allen's first time there and his grey eyes sparkled. He looked around, trying to see everything at once._

_"__Mana, can we please go there, pretty please!" Allen jumped and pointed at the small zoo where all the common farm animals were. Mana smiled and watched as his son ran to the rabbits. One white rabbit came next to him letting he pat it. _

_"__It's so cute!" Allen fidgeted when the rabbit licked his fingers. _

_"__Allen, would you like to go to the carousel?"_

_"__Of course!" Allen said and followed Mana to the big carousel. The music it played was funny and made Allen laugh. _

_All day long they kept on going different devices but the carousel was Allen's favorite._

_When they finally left back to home, Mana gave Allen a small package. _

_"__Happy birthday Allen."_

_Allen opened the present and saw a small carousel that rotated and played the same song that the actual carousel had played._

_"__Thank you, Mana!" Allen said and hugged the man. Mana lifted Allen from the ground and swung him over, Allen laughed loudly._

_"__Let's go home", Mana said and tried to grab Allen's hand, but suddenly he fell over and crushed to the ground._

_"__Mana?" Allen shook the man's shoulders, but he didn't move. Allen tried if the man breathed, he didn't. That was when Allen panicked and started to cry. Luckily there was an old lady walking past them who offered to call an ambulance._

_Allen sat on a wooden chair and watched Mana's immovable body. The man looked so ill and there were all kinds of tubes connected to him. At first Allen had tried to wake the man up, but when it didn't help, he just cried. Eventually he had cried all his tears out and what was left was just plain numbness. He didn't know what was wrong with Mana; the doctors wouldn't let him know. _

_"__Is everything alright?" a dark haired man wearing a topper asked and walked to the room. Allen didn't answer to the man. The tall man walked next to the bedside table where the carousel whirled._

_"__This is very beautiful. Is it yours?"_

_Allen nodded, still not looking at the man._

_"__My name is Tyki Mikk. What's your name?"_

_"__Allen", the boy answered and looked at the smiling man with lifeless eyes. _

_"__You must have gone through a lot. Do you have any family to be with?" Tyki sounded concerned and squatted down before the boy._

_Allen shook his head and the man's smile widened, although Allen didn't notice it. When the man spoke, he sounded very worried and gentle._

_"__That's horrible! Would you like to come with me then? I have a boy of your age at my home. I think he could keep you company", Tyki said and offered his hand to the boy. For some reason Allen took the hand and left with the man._

_The ride to the man's house didn't take long, only five minutes. The house Tyki lived in was large, almost like a mansion. _

_"__Narein! Come here!" Tyki shouted with a cheerful voice. Soon a dark haired boy with brown skin came to them and bowed._

_"__Welcome back, Master", the boy said and then stared directly at Allen._

_"__Narein, this is Allen, he will be staying with us from the time being. Make him a room from the second floor."_

_"__Right away, Master", the Indian boy said, bowed and was soon gone._

_"__Would you like to eat something, Allen? The food in hospitals isn't very nourishing", Tyki said and guided Allen to the dining room. Allen had never seen such a big room before. The table was so large there could be sitting over fifty people. Next to the wall stood twenty maids, each wearing the same costume. No one smiled, which was odd to Allen, but he didn't think about it at that time. _

_"__I can get you anything you want", Tyki said and sat next to the boy. "Some chicken maybe?"_

_"__Anything is fine, thank you", Allen said and lowered his head. "I don't want to be a bother."_

_"__You're not a bother, you're a guest. Order what you want."_

_When the boy didn't answer, Tyki ordered a chicken salad for the boy. After just two minutes a maid came carrying a trade._

_"__Enjoy your food, sir", the maid said and placed the plate in front of Allen. _

_"__Thank you, miss", Allen said automatically not noticing the weird look the maid gave him._

_The food was good. Actually it was better than good. It was the best Allen had ever tasted. _

_When he was finished, Tyki showed the boy his room. It was huge, almost as big as Allen's house! _

_"__You'll be staying in this room. Be careful when you walk on the corridors so you don't get lost. If possible, call Narein every time you want to leave the room", Tyki explained._

_Narein stood in the middle of the room, nodding when he heard his master's unspoken order. He wasn't supposed to let Allen out of his sight._

_"__I'll leave you two here. Tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital if you want", Tyki said and ruffled the boys hair with a smile. "Sleep tight, Allen."_

_"__Good night", Allen said and Tyki closed the door. Allen walked through the room, examining every possible detail he could find. Someone had really put an effort on building this room._

_"__May I get something to you, sir?" Narein asked and bowed. Allen was confused for a moment but then smiled._

_"__Call me Allen."_

_"__Allen, would you like to have something?"_

_"__I'm good thank you. If you want something, you can get it", Allen said and jumped to his bed. It was so big and fluffy he could only laugh. It was fun to be somewhere fancy sometimes._

_"… __You don't really know what I am, right", Narein asked and bowed._

_"__What do you mean 'what I am'?" Allen asked, lying on his bead. "Come here with me, it's fun!"_

_"__I'm a servant. I must do what my master tells me to do", Narein explained and bowed again._

_"__And who is your master?"_

_"__You right now, sir… Allen."_

_"__Good. Then I order you to come here and have some fun, Narein", the white haired boy said and giggled. Narein took a careful step towards the bed and climbed on it._

_"__Pillow fight!" Allen yelled and hit a fluffy pillow to Narein's head. The boy was confused for a moment and then grabbed another pillow._

_"__You're going to regret that", he said while smirking and hit at the laughing boy. After some time they both laughed and ran around the room, the feathers from the pillow floating in the air. After a few more minutes of this play, they both fell asleep to the floor._

_The next few days flew by. Allen had the most fun time of his life and he learned so much from Narein. The boy actually wanted to become a doctor someday and read very difficult books already. During these few days, Narein had become like a brother to Allen._

_"__Allen, we have some bad news for you", the doctor said to Allen one day. "We're afraid we can't keep your father here any longer. It costs too much, and because he isn't showing any sight of waking up-"_

_"__NO!" Allen yelled and ran from the room. He couldn't let them take Mana away from him! The man was all he got! Allen cried so hard he didn't see in front of him and eventually bumped to someone._

_"__Allen? What's wrong?" Tyki asked and lowered to the boy's level._

_"__They….'re… taking Ma-mana a-a-away!" Allen cried and tried to explain the situation._

_"__What? Why?" Tyki asked and looked concerned. "Can they do that?"_

_"__Not enough money", Allen said while holding his breath and cried some more._

_"__Money? You don't have money?" Tyki asked and patted the boy's head and Allen shook his head. "I do."_

_Allen looked at the man not quite following what he was going to say. "What?"_

_"__I can borrow you money until your father awakes", Tyki said and hugged the boy. "Leave anything to me. _'I'll take care of you._"_

_"__But… why?"_

_"__I kind of like you, Allen", Tyki said and watched as the child's eyes sparkled. God was this boy naïve!_

_"__Thank you Tyki!" Allen hugged the man and laughed. He soon ran back to his father's room to tell the nurses, not noticing the victorious look Tyki held on his face._

_Two weeks went by and Mana's condition wasn't getting any better. Allen often sat next to his father's bed, telling him everything that he had experienced with Tyki. Sometimes Tyki sat with him, keeping him company and showed some magic tricks to the boy to cheer him up. Tyki had come so close to the boy that Allen started to think him as his big brother._

_One day, when Allen came back from the cafeteria, he found that Mana's bed was empty. Allen stared for a while to the empty bead and then ran through the hospital, searched for the man. When he couldn't find him, he went outside. It had started to rain and it didn't take long before Allen was soaked. Still he kept looking, hoping the long man would eventually show his smiling face to him again. _

_After three pointless hours on the rain, Allen finally gave up and went back to Tyki's place. When he knocked the door, a strange looking Narein opened the door._

_"__Go away Allen. Now!" the boy whispered and tried to close the door, but not before Allen could see his wounds._

_"__Narein! What happened?" he tried to grab the boys arm but the other pulled away._

_"__Go, before Tyki sees you!"_

_"__I see what?" Tyki's voice came from behind Allen and the boy turned around. "Allen, I finally found you! I was so worried when you didn't show up and weren't in the hospital"_

_Allen felt his tears built up and hugged the man, who wrapped his warm hand around the boy. Tyki guided the boy inside, giving an evil look to the Indian boy who shivered._

_" __Narein, go and make a hot bad for him", Tyki said and Narein left, looking worriedly at the small boy on Tyki's lap. "Allen? What happened?"_

_"__Mana disappeared", Allen said, the tears falling from his eyes. It started slowly hit him. He was left alone, again. The man he had trusted for years had left him, not even giving an explanation. He welt so alone._

_"__Oh Allen, I'm so sorry", Tyki said and hugged the boy; a tear fell from his eye. "I wish I could help you somehow."_

_"__I just want to be alone for a while", Allen said and started to walk away, when Tyki stopped him._

_"__I don't think you should be alone now. I suggest you take a bath and then come and meet some of my friends. I've told them about you and they're eager to meet you", Tyki said and smiled reassuringly. "Everything's going to be alright."_

_"__Thank you, Tyki", Allen said and smiled tiredly to the man, glad that he had met him. Tyki was such a nice man. Allen was lucky he had met him._

_The bath Narein had made was amazing and Allen felt the tension just melt away. The bath smelled nice and there was a lot of foam. It was actually the first time Allen had taken a bath in such a big bath tub. He could actually swim across it._

_When Allen thought about Mana, he started to cry again. He didn't understand why the man left him. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he should have spent more time with him. Maybe if he hadn't wished to go to the amusement park, this would not have happened. It was all his fault!_

_When Allen came out of the bath, he found some neatly placed clothes from the chair. He watched at the little boyish clothes, but had no other choice but to wear them._

_"__Are you ready Allen?" Tyki's voice came from outside and Allen opened the door. "My god you look cute!" Tyki said and pushed a lock of hair behind Allen's ear. "They're going to love you."_

_Tyki guided Allen through a small corridor he had never seen. It was narrow and made kind of dark expression. There were just a few doors on the corridor, each door read some name, and one of them Allen noticed to be Tyki's._

_"__What are these rooms?" Allen asked and Tyki smiled._

_"__They are for private use."_

_"__For who?"_

_"__For clients. In these rooms you can do anything you ever want without anybody stopping you."_

_Somehow these rooms made Allen shiver, but he didn't know the reason. Finally they reached a huge door. On the door read "Groups". _

_Tyki opened the door and let Allen in. The room was big, full with pillows and smelled nice. It was like some kind of sultan's room. On the pillows sat five men, all of them staring at Allen with a strange smirk_

_"__What do I-", Allen asked to Tyki only to notice he hadn't come in. "Where are you going?"_

_"__Allen, do you know why I helped you? I needed a new pet. This is your way of paying of you debts."_

_"__Pet?" Allen asked not knowing what it meant. "I can get another job to pay for you. The money isn't the problem."_

_"__Oh yeah it is. Right now you own me two billion, and it's increasing all the time for 20%"_

_"__What!"_

_"__You will be here for the rest of your life", Tyki said and laughed as he closed the door. _

_"__Tyki!" Allen screamed and banged the door. But he didn't open it. What was going on? What did the man mean about "pet"? Why wasn't Tyki coming with him? Why had the man looked so victorious?_

_"__You are a cute piece of meat", one of the men said and walked towards the boy. The man was fat and smelled odd. "We're going to have so much fun with you."_

_The man walked towards the boy who tried to back away from them, leaning against the door._

_Allen didn't even have time to scream, before he was pulled to the floor and his clothes were teared off. The men all pinned him down. Allen was shaking like a leaf, not really figuring out what was going on. When the fat man started to lick his chest, Allen started to struggle but the other men were too strong. He felt so filthy. The smell on the room increased, making Allen's mind go foggy. The man's tongue felt ugly and dirty, but Allen started to find a strange, tingling feeling on his stomach. When the fat man tweaked his nipple, Allen screamed. _I_t hurt so much! But the man just seemed to gain more confidence of the boy's voice and started to bite it. Allen tried to wriggle away, when he suddenly felt something moist on his member._

_"__Hohohoo. This one is eager", a skinnier man said and licked Allen's hardening member. Allen tried to move his body away but ended up going nearer to the man. Allen tried to muffle his voice, finding it quite hard as the smell started to make him feel weird. When the skinny man pushed a finger inside of him, Allen yelped of pain and something more. Pleasure? How could he feel pleasure when he was raped? Was there something wrong with him?_

_The man kept thrusting his finger inside the boy while he kept sucking the boy. Soon he entered more fingers and Allen could only feel pain, but found himself still moaning, not knowing why._

_"__Let me do him already", the fat man said and pushed the skinny one away. He placed his disgusting manhood to the boy's stretched entrance and pushed inside. Allen screamed his lungs out and the men just laughed. The fat man didn't stop even for a second, tearing Allen's virgin hole. Allen tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much._

_Suddenly the man hit something inside Allen's body and the boy let out a surprised yelp._

_"__Oh, I hit something good, didn't I?" the man said and laughed. He sped up his thrusts making the boy moan louder and louder. Allen felt a strange pressure in his stomach, hating himself. When somebody grabbed his member, he screamed and came to the man's hand, his orgasm helping the other man release. _

_Allen was terrified. It felt so dirty! He could feel the man's semen leaking out of his hole with some blood and it made him sick. He trembled and tried to keep the tears away. Why was this happening? Where was Tyki? Why was Tyki letting this happen?_

_"__Hey, were not done yet", one of the men said and pulled Allen on his fours. Without a warning, he was inside of Allen and the boy screamed again._

_"__Suck mine", another man said and pushed his fully erect manhood to the boy's lips while the other kept pounding on him. Allen kept his mouth shut, but then the man gripped his nose, eventually the lack of air forced his mouth open. Then he pushed his thing inside the boy's mouth. Allen gagged for the strange intruder. He felt sick to his stomach. The man tasted bad and was too big, hitting the back of his throat. Soon the man came, spilling his seeds inside the boy's mouth. Allen threw up the same time the other man came inside of him. This kept going on and on for hours, and eventually Allen realized what he had come. A filthy whore._

_"__Allen?" a gentle, sad voice woke him up and Narein gently stroke the boy's cheek. Allen's whole body hurt, he couldn't even answer the boy. Narein grabbed Allen to his arms and hugged the boy, trying to comfort him. They both cried and Allen realized how the other had got his bruises._

_"__I'm sorry Narein", Allen said and let the other man pick him up the floor. _

_"__It's okay, Allen. I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier. Tyki said he'd kill you if I try to warn you. I'm so sorry", Narein said and hugged the boy tighter to his chest._

_"__It's okay, Narein. I understand", Allen said and gently brushed the boy's face. "Why did Tyki do this?"_

_"__Apparently he has too little pets", Narein sighted and continued with a pained expression. "Some of the clients are too rough and some of us end up dead. That happened to my sister too."_

_"__I'm sorry", Allen said._

_"__I promise I'll get us out of here someday. Just trust me", Narein said and looked determinately at the other boy's grey eyes._

_"__Okay", Allen sighted and smiled slightly to the boy's chest. He was glad the boy was there. And they would never betray each other._

_It took over a year and a half when they actually could carry out their plan. Or so they had thought. They had reached the road when Tyki caught them. And he was furious. Allen had never seen such a face on anyone. And the punishment was like that. _

_Tyki took a couple of large man with them and then the beating started in a small, dirty room. The men whipped the poor boys so hard their backs were eventually covered with blood. Allen felt like it would have been better to die when Tyki continued his torture. He forced Narein to watch as Allen was continuously being raped and beaten up, Tyki scraping big wound on the boy's body with his silver knife. When Allen once tried to fight back, Tyki hit with the whip on Allen's face, causing a big, ugly wound to appear over his left eye. Allen screamed from the pain and the men only sped up their torture. _

_When they were done with the boy, Allen had to watch as they repeated the same process to the other boy. Allen cried as he watched the other boy in pain. He wanted to help him, but couldn't get up. Narein tried to fight back, ignoring Tyki's punishment. _

_"__Shut up!" Tyki shouted and kicked the boy's head. Allen heard a loud snap as the boy's scull broke. Narein fell silent, his body going limp. The men still continued to ravish the boy and then Allen snapped._

_"__NO!" he yelled and with his last piece of energy threw himself over the dead boy. "Narein!"_

_"__Get away from him! I'm not done yet!" Tyki yelled and pulled the boy away. Allen spat on the man's face and he froze._

_"__You will regret that!" Tyki said with chilling and one of the men took a can with gasoline in it, pouring it over Narein's body._

_"__No…", Allen watched his eyes big from fear, guessing what the men tried to do to the boy. Tyki took a lighter out of his pocket and lit it. He kept his hand over Narein's body, eyes fixated to the other boy._

_"__Hopefully you now understand what will happen to you if you try to escape ever again! Remember your place!" He dropped the lighter and soon the body was on fire. The men laughed as Allen tried to help his friend. He grabbed Narein's body with his left hand, ignoring the burning sensation. It was all too late. He watched as his best friend's body burned unrecognizable. Soon Allen passed out from exhaustion; the last thing he heard was Tyki's laughter and the fire's voice._

_After that incident Tyki didn't let Allen see anyone anymore. He locked the boy to a small room, where the only item was a moldy blanket. That was where Allen was whenever he wasn't on Tyki's room, obeying his orders. There was no food, unless Allen satisfied his owner wholly. Sometimes Tyki gave Allen to other men, keeping an eye on the boy's behavior, maybe eventually letting him sleep on a proper bed. It was all, so that Allen would understand what his purpose was. He had become a sex object._

**Oh, I feel so bad for Allen. I hope anybody has to go through this kind of things, but the world is cruel : (**

**Please, don't kill me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kanda listened as the boy sniffed on his chest. He even felt some tears forming in his own eyes and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry Allen", the man said and the boy stiffened. "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that."

Allen sniffed again and wrapped his arms around Kanda's torso. The man felt so warm. Allen was actually very surprised that he could tell the story to Kanda. He thought he would have gotten several attacks or passed out, but he didn't. He felt a bit victorious and smiled.

"Thank you Kanda", Allen said and looked to the man's face. "For listening to me. I haven't felt this relieved for a long time. It feels like a pressure has dropped from my heart." The boy smiled and snuggled closer to the man.

"Can I ask you something?" Kanda said with a bit of caution.

"Sure."

"Has anyone ever contacted the police? What Tyki dies must be illegal", Kanda frowned.

"I think somebody has, but Tyki is very good at convincing others. The pets were usually also servants so nobody asked them any questions. And even if they did, they weren't telling anything for they feared Tyki. Also most of the servants were happy for being there. They were usually taken in from the streets, so at least they had a roof over their heads."

"What about you? Did anyone ever try to save you?"

"Nobody knew about me. I was perhaps the only one Tyki treated that way. My room was on the very bottom floor, under the basement. And if someone ever got a hint of me, Tyki had a room made for me, where he would say I lived."

"That sly bastard", Kanda said and gritted his teeth. "At least you're safe now. I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again!"

"Thank you, Kanda", Allen said and smiled happily. "I love you."

He froze. Had he just said it out loud?

"What?" Kanda said and tried to look at the boy who covered his face in embarrassment.

"N-nothing?" Allen tried. Maybe Kanda hadn't heard him.

"Did you just say you lov-"

"Don't say it!" Allen said and pushed his hand over Kanda's mouth. "It's so embarrassing!"

Kanda chuckled and licked at the boy's palm. Allen pulled his hand away and Kanda grabbed his face, placing a kiss to his open lips.

"I love you too", Kanda said and placed a second kiss to the red boy's lips. Allen closed his eyes, feeling every part of his body become more and more sensitive. A nice, tingling sensation took over his body, and he sighted against Kanda's lips. He felt the man's tongue brush against his lips and opened his mouth wider. Kanda's tongue explored every part of the boy's mouth and Allen shivered, feeling himself getting light headed. Kiss had never felt this good. Ever!

Kanda started no nib the boy's neck and Allen turned his head a bit, giving the man a better access. Allen moaned when he felt the man's teeth scrape along his neck and grabbed the man's shirt.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kanda asked between his kisses. Allen just nodded but then Kanda pulled away. "I need you to answer me. I don't want to give you any more bad feelings."

"Kanda", Allen said and sat on the man's lap. "There is nothing you could do to make me feel bad. I have never wanted something this bad, so if you are going to stop, I'll kick your ass."

Kanda smiled and flipped the boy under him and kissed him hard. Allen felt Kanda rub his hardening crotch against Allen's and the boy moaned loudly. Kanda placed small kisses all over Allen's face, making the boy squirm from pleasure. When Kanda started to open his shit's buttons, Allen placed his hand over Kanda's. Kanda looked at the unsure boy and smiled, placing a comforting kiss to the boy's lips.

Kanda opened the shirt slowly, kissing every part of the exposed skin. Allen held his breath and tried to ignore his uncomfortable feeling.

Kanda watched at the boy's scarred chest and stomach. The boy closed his eyes, when Kanda gently brushed over the scars. Somehow he wasn't bothered by the scars, they were part of Allen and that's why they were as beautiful as the boy himself. Kanda placed a kiss to one of the scars and Allen gasped.

"You're so beautiful, Allen", Kanda said and Allen felt a warm sensation taking over his body when he heard his name escape from the other's lips. A wave of relief flushed over him. Kanda wasn't disgusted by him.

Kanda played with Allen's nipples with his long fingers. Allen bit his lower lip, trying to hold down his moans.

"Allen. Look at me", Kanda said and the boy opened his lust filled eyes. "I want to hear you moan for me."

Allen blushed and placed a heated kiss to the man's lips. Kanda started to kiss his way lower on Allen's body and took the boy's nipple between his teeth. He licked the hardening thing and bit it gently, earning loud moan from the boy.

"K-kanda – AH!" Allen moaned and grabbed a part of the man's hair, enjoying the texture. Kanda repeated the same process to the other nipple and then lowered down, stopping to the bellybutton to give it a long lick.

Kanda opened the boy's trousers slowly and tugged them gently down. The boy covered his face from embarrassment and Kanda looked at the leaking member. He smiled and took it gently to his mouth, savoring its taste.

"Allen, look at me", Kanda said and fixated his eyes to the boys while he sucked the member. Allen moaned and arched his back but didn't let his eyes leave Kanda's. Soon he felt his peak nearing and grabbed Kanda's hair, pushing his member deeper to the man's mouth. Kanda relaxed his throat, allowing the boy to go even deeper. Soon Allen felt an explosive orgasm coming and came to Kanda's mouth while shouting the other's name. Kanda made sure he sucked every small drop off before he let go. He grabbed Allen's legs and bent them to the boy's chest lifting the boy's bottom off the couch.

"Kand-?" Allen asked, but didn't get to finish when the man spit Allen's come to his entrance. Allen moaned when the man pushed one, long finger inside of him. He started to explore the boy's insides, trying to find the spot that would make the boy go crazy. He knew he had found it when Allen let out a loud moan and felt his walls tighten around his finger. He added another one, making sure to hit the spot every time. Allen looked like he was somewhere beyond the stars. When he entered the third finger, Allen's moans grew even louder.

Kanda pulled his fingers away and took his clothes off. The boy had made him so hard with his moans it was almost impossible to hold back. But he had to, for the boy.

"Allen", Kanda said and gave a gentle kiss to the boy. "I'm going to put it inside you. Try to relax, okay."

Allen nodded and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. He tried to relax himself, but couldn't let go of the fear of being hurt again.

"It's okay", Kanda said and kissed the boy again. "I'll try to go slowly."

He watched as Allen's face twisted from the pain when he pushed his way in. Kanda was much bigger than an average man so it was quite painful for the boy. But Allen wanted this, he _needed_ this. Still, it was almost too much.

"K-kanda…", Allen said with a pained voice and the other stopped for a while.

"Are you ok?" Kanda asked and kissed at the boy's sweaty forehead. Allen nodded, trying to relax his body. Kanda kissed him, hoping to distract the boy from the pain. Soon he felt the boy's muscles relax a bit more and pushed all the way inside. Allen arched his back and let out a strange voice. Kanda waited until the boy nodded before he moved slightly. The boy was so warm and tight he thought he could die from the pleasure.

Allen moaned louder when Kanda pulled out and gently pushed his way back in. The pain had eased a bit and a pleasurable feeling started to take place. When Kanda hit his prostate, Allen arched his back and moaned loudly, scraping his nails on Kanda's back. Kanda let out a low growl when he felt Allen's walls tighten around his member, making the friction even more amazing.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I- I can't hold back anymore", Kanda said and started to thrust a bit harder to the boy.

"Ahh!" Allen moaned and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Kanda kept hitting the boy's prostate, taking him nearer to his release.

"K-kanda.. AH!... I… I'm cum…", Allen tried to say between the moans. Kanda kissed the boy deeply.

"Try to hold out a little longer", Kanda said and gripped the boy's hips. He lifted them upwards and started to pound faster to the boy.

Allen saw stars in his eyes and he moaned and called out the man's name.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled as he came, hard, his body arching, his walls tightening around Kanda, making the other release himself.

"Ah, A-allen!" Kanda grunted as he came deeply inside the boy. Kanda collapsed over the small boy slowly coming down from heights. It had felt so good. Allen gasped for air and tried to even his breathing while Kanda placed small kisses on his chest. Kanda placed a small kiss on the boy's lips and they looked each other to the eyes.

"Kanda", the boy said and wrapped his arms around the man's body when the front door swung over and Lavi entered the room.

"Yo Allen, Yuu-chan! Guess what! We-" , he froze when he saw the two boy naked on the couch. A strange smile rose to his face and he nodded before leaving the apartment. Allen didn't know how to react. He felt so ashamed and wanted to just disappear from the world.

"Well… At least we don't have to think when we'll tell them about us", Kanda said and kissed the boy again, making the other boy forget about the incident.

In the next day's lecture Kanda could hardly focus on the subject. Lavi kept asking him questions while the man just thought about his boyfriend.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi shouted and hit the man's hand, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Is it okay?"

"What?" Kanda asked and looked at the boy, annoyed that he had disturbed his daydreaming.

"Can we come to your house?"

"When have I ever stopped you?" Kanda asked and watched as Lavi gave him the apartment key.

"About that, I think it's better for all of us if we start to ring the bell. Who knows what we might find", Lavi said and smirked. "Although Allen is cute, I don't' think that I want to see him ever again in that position."

"… I think you have a point", Kanda said and took the key.

After the lecture they were ready to go to Kanda's apartment. When they reached the front door, Kanda immediately knew something was wrong. The door was open, which Allen would never let happen. He showed Lavi a mark to be quiet and the other man nodded, wearing a serious expression.

Kanda walked through the messy living room. Someone had broken all the vases and thrown the plates out of the closets and the couch was upside down. When they entered the bedroom, they saw a small pond of blood on the floor. The pillows were torn and there was a note lying on the bed.

"I'm taking back what's mine", there read and Kanda teared the note.

"TYKI!"

**Thank you for reading!**

**And the reason I'm updating this story at this speed is because I already have another story in my mind. It kinda annoys me that I can't ever write one story without another inspiration coming to my mind. Plus I'm a bit of a perfectionist so it really pains my heart to write at this speed. But I know that if I don't write this story now, it will be gone forever. So try to bear it, I might rewrite some parts when I'm ready with the other story, If I don't get another inspiration before that, and when I eventually find out how to rewrite them… **

**So thank you and I'm sorry : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allen lied on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. The wound on his forehead was so big the blood covered his entire right eye.

"Nice to have you back", Tyki said and grabbed the boy's hair, lifting the boy from the ground. "It's been a while since I last time fucked you."

Allen stared at the man's eyes with pure anger.

"Oh, you don't have to look so mad. We have peen apart for such a long time. Didn't you miss me?" Tyki said and laughed when Allen spat on his face.

"I see that longhaired bastard hasn't shown you any new manners", Tyki said and wiped the spit away and kicked at the boy's stomach, making all the air leave from his lunges. "I suggest you remember you place."

"I'm not yours anymore", Allen said with a strong voice and Tyki laughed. "Oh, but you are. I own you from the day I die."

"Then I should just kill you right now!" Allen yelled and tried to attack the man but he just laughed, dropping the boy to the ground.

"Sorry, boy. We are on my ground. No-one can defeat me here", Tyki said and placed a kiss on Allen's lips. Allen bit him so hard he cut the lip with he's teeth.

"You son of a-", Tyki shouted and stamped on Allen's ribs. The boy felt his bones crack but didn't let out a sound. "Do I have to teach you everything from the beginning?"

"You can try, but I won't break that easily", Allen said and looked at the man's eyes.

"We'll see about that", Tyki said and took a wooden stick from the ground. He raised it over his head, and hit the white-haired boy.

"What are we going to do, Yuu?" Lavi asked as Kanda walked around the messed up living room.

"We already called the police. They won't do anything anymore. Tyki has bought them", Kanda gritted his teeth and threw the only unbroken vase to the wall. It shattered to million pieces but it didn't help his feelings.

"We have to find him on ourselves."

"How are you planning to do that? There might be hundreds of people there!" Lavi said and rubbed his temples. "We lost him."

"WE HAVEN'T LOST HIM!" Kanda shouted and hit his fist to the wall, making a big hole in it. "We can't give up."

"But there is no other way", Lavi said with a pained voice.

"There has to be a way", Kanda said, thinking very hard. "I promised the beansprout to watch over him."

They both fell to silence, trying to find out a solution. Kanda tried to think rationally, but always saw the boy covered in blood on his mind. He thought about not seeing the boy ever again and the rage grew inside of him.

"Kanda!" Lavi suddenly yelled and jumped to the air, smiling. "I just figured out what to do!"

"You still alive?" Tyki asked as he leaned over the half conscious boy. Allen was full with bruises and cuts, he's breathing being shallow. Still his eyes were filled with determination as he looked at the man.

"I see beating you doesn't scare you anymore", Tyki said and snapped at his fingers. Soon two big men came, carrying a small kid, maybe at the age of nine. The kid was fair haired and had grey eyes. He reminded Allen about himself of the time he first met Tyki. The big men shoved the kid to the ground and he let out a scared yelp, landing on his fours. He lifted his face and saw Allen on the ground, eyes widening from the horror and Allen tried to calm the kid down with his gaze.

"W-what's happening?" The kid asked and looked at the other men. He shivered visibly and looked very confused. Allen figured he had never figured out Tyki's true nature.

"Tyki? Who is that man?" the kid said and pointed at Allen. "Why is he hurt?"

Tyki grabbed Allen's hair and lifted him from the ground.

"That is Leo, my newest one. Isn't he cute", the man whispered to Allen's ear. "If you don't want him to go through everything you had to, I'd suggest you start to obey me."

Allen looked at Leo's terrified eyes, but couldn't let the man win.

"Let the kid go. He has nothing to do with this", Allen said loudly and the kid shivered.

"He is now", Tyki said and looked at the two men. They nodded and grabbed Leo's hands, pinning them to the ground. "Now, you have to make him feel everything you had to or I'll punish him myself."

Allen's eyes widened as he watched at the struggling child. He had to hurt him? He felt sick, but knew that if he let Tyki punish the kid, it would be even more terrible. Allen nodded slightly and Tyki threw the white-haired boy between the kid's legs. Allen supported his weight with his shaking hands, watching at the child's face.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked and Allen gently touched at his face.

"I'm going to beat you up", he said and leaned to the kid's ear so that the other men wouldn't hear. "Make sure you scream louder than it hurts, okay. It's the only way to get you out of here."

Leo watched Allen with confused eyes and nodded slightly. Allen smiled to the kid and threw his hand back. Then he hit the child's stomach, making it look like a hard hit. The kid screamed loudly, but you could hear it was fake. Allen looked at the kid, making sure he understood to put more effort to the sound. When the second punch hit the kid, he screamed louder, making Allen's stomach twist. He watched as tears started to run down the kid's cheek and closed his eyes. After a few more punches he stopped, breathing heavily. His head felt dizzy, the pain in his body taking its toll.

"How… how much do I have to continue this?" Allen asked at Tyki who stood behind him. Tyki looked at the boy for a moment and walked towards him.

"I believe you haven't used your full powers yet", Tyki said and raised his hand. "It should be like this!" He swung his hand on Allen's face, the boy lost his balance and fell on the small kid.

"When you hit like that, I may let him go."

"I won't do it", Allen said and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "This kid has gone through a lot already. Can't you see how he's suffering?"

Lucky for Allen the kid took the hint and showed a pained expression on his face.

"That's fake", Tyki said and smiled. "You really thought that I won't be able to tell apart faked pain from a real one?"

Allen shivered, knowing that his plan had failed. Tyki came towards them and Allen covered the kid with his body.

"Get away from him so that I can show you how it's done."

"No."

"Allen", Tyki said with an angry voice.

"No!"

"You fucking peace of-", Tyki shouted and kicked Allen's back. Allen gasped from the pain but didn't let go of the child. Tyki continued he's beating, making sure he hit Allen's broken ribs almost every time. Still, the boy didn't move away.

"You filthy-"

"Hold it right there", came Kanda's voice from behind them and Tyki stopped his movements. "You again."

He turned around and saw an annoyed blue-haired man standing just a few feet apart. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want", Kanda said and looked at the unmovable body of his boyfriend. He felt a sting on his heart and turned his gaze away.

"You can't always have anything you want", Tyki said and laughed. For his surprise, Kanda laughed too.

"What?" Tyki asked, starting to get angrier by every second.

"I always get what I want", Kanda said and pointed his finger at the white-haired boy. "And he belongs to me."

"I own him. He can never be yours", Tyki shouted but backed away from the man. From some reason the air around the man was threatening.

"Not if you are on jail", Kanda said and smiled. That was when Tyki laughed, almost hysterically.

"Jail! Hahahaa!" The man laughed and wiped his tears away. "You really think I would go to jail?"

"I know you will", Kanda said and never stopped smiling.

"You think you are the first one to try and fail?"

"No. I'll be the first one to get you behind bars", Kanda said with confidence in his voice.

"You don't have any proof!"

"Oh I think I have. Him", Kanda said and pointed at Allen.

"You think that whore's voice counts?"

"I was talking about the small kid under him. He's an eyewitness", Kanda said and then pointed behind him. "And if that isn't enough, we also have some recorded material from around the house. Plus I think that Allen's scars speak from themselves"

"You think that's enough? Many have tried that before you", Tyki said but his composure pattered a bit.

"It's worth taking the shot", Kanda said and soon they heard the police coming. "I think this is the end of you."

"We'll see about that. You know the police obey my every order? You are so naïve."

"That's not true anymore. I just bought them to myself", Kanda said, lying of course, but didn't let the other man notice it.

"You'll never get me!", Tyki shout and started to run away, but Kanda easily tackled him. Soon the police came and arrested Tyki. As soon as Tyki was in safe hands, Kanda ran to Allen.

"Allen?" he gently touched the boy but got no answer. Allen was pale and cold. Leo cried when Kanda pulled the boy away from him.

"S-save him!" the kid shouted and buried his face to Allen's shirt. Kanda pressed his hand against the wound on Allen's head, trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to listen if the boy made any sound but could hear none.

"Don't you dare to leave me", he repeatedly said, it becoming a mantra for him. He gently kept hugging the boy until the paramedics came and took the boy away.

**Okay, so the next chapter will be the last one : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kanda sat next to the hospital bed, holding Allen's hand. The police had come to take some pictures of the unconscious boy and told that the evidence was valid enough to put Tyki behind bars for the rest of his life. It all was good, but felt like nothing because the boy didn't wake up.

Leo had visited Allen many times past the few days. Apparently he was okay, only small bruises on his abdomen. It also turned out that Leo was kidnapped from his parents from a shopping mall and soon got back to his parents. All of them wanted to thank Allen, but weren't able since the boy was still under anesthesia. The doctors had actually once woken the boy up but decided that it was better to keep him in a slight coma for the time being. They said that the pain was too much to handle for the weak boy.

Kanda didn't care about that; he just wanted to see the boy smile again. Kanda placed a small kiss to the boy's forehead and went to sleep to the couch that the nurses had brought him after he refused to leave.

Kanda watched at the boy's pale face and prayed that he would soon wake up.

After four weeks the doctor finally decided that it was okay to let the boy wake up. Kanda sat next to the boy's bed and held his hand, feeling the steady pulse under his palm. The doctor gave him an injection and looked at the boy's eyes with flashlight.

"He should wake up within one hour", he said and turned to Kanda. "When he wakes up, push that red button and I'll come right away."

Kanda nodded at the doctor and stared at the boy.

After forty minutes nothing had happened and Kanda was starting to lose his composure. What if the boy never woke up again? What if he had become a vegetable and was forced to life with the machine for the rest of his life.

Kanda felt a wave of despair lush over him and he closed his eyes, gripping the boy's hand tighter. He felt the tears starting to dripped from his eyes and just kept praying that the boy would wake up.

"Hasn't he woken up yet", the doctor said as he returned to the room. Kanda just shook his head. "We're very sorry. Sometimes when people are put to a slight coma, they become comatose. Waking up can take a few days or years, but of course, the longer he is unconscious, the weaker the expectations are."

"Can't you do anything for him?" Kanda asked angrily. Weren't doctors supposed to help people?

"I'm very sorry. We have already done anything we could", the doctor said and Kanda jumped to his throat.

"You're a fucking doctor! Your job is to save people! How can you just give up!" the man yelled as he kept hitting the doctor against the wall. The old man seamed to understand the situation and didn't freak out. When Kanda was done with his burst, the doctor grabbed his hand, trying to comfort the crying man.

"…d..a", came a weak voice from the bed and they both froze, looking at the boy on the bed. Kanda walked like the air was made out of glue and dropped to his knees next to the bed. Had he heard wrong?

"K…da", the boy said a bit louder and opened his eyes. Kanda watched at the boy's glassy eyes and took a hold of the boy's hand. Somehow he suddenly looked so fragile.

"Kanda?" Allen asked and his eyes rolled, trying to look for the man.

"I'm here", Kanda whispered and gripped the boy's hand a bit tighter. He was afraid of letting out a strong sound, like if he spoke too loudly the boy would brake to pieces. He pushed a strand of hair behind Allen's ear and smiled to the boy, tears leaking from his eyes. "You're in the hospital."

"… Leo?" Allen asked and looked around.

"Leo is fine. You saved his life", Kanda said and kissed the boy's arm.

"I'm glad", Allen said and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to examine him now", the doctor said and came next to Kanda. Kanda let go of the hand for a moment but never let his gaze leave the boy's face. When the doctor left the room, Kanda rushed to the boy and placed a longing kiss on the boy's cracked lips.

"I'm so glad you are alive. For a moment I thought I had lost you", Kanda said, the tears falling nonstop from his eyes while he hugged the boy.

Allen grabbed his weak hand around Kanda's back and smiled gently. "Luckily I didn't."

They kissed again, knowing that their long life together had gotten a new start.

**Two years later**

"He's so cute!" Allen smiled as he watched at the small creature on Lenalee's arms. They were on the hospital again, visiting Lenalee and Lavi. "He looks just like Lavi."

"I hope he doesn't inherit his intelligence", Kanda said and Lavi pouted at him.

"I am smart!" Lavi said with confidence in his voice.

"You sure hide it very well", Kanda said and smirked a bit.

"I'm sure he will be a smart boy", Allen said and gently patted the baby's cheek. "Have you thought about the name yet?"

"We have some disagreements about it, but I think I'll win eventually", Lenalee said and kissed at the baby's forehead. The boy kept sleeping happily, not knowing what was happening around him.

"I'm so happy for you", Allen said and hugged Lenalee tightly. "I'm sorry we can't be here any longer."

"We'll come and visit you when we get out of here", Lenalee said and waved to the men. Allen looked the last time at the small boy and left.

"I hate hospitals", Kanda said as they reached their new home. They had decided to move two months ago, but the living room was still full of cardboard boxes waiting to be placed somewhere.

"How come?" Allen asked as he opened the fridge door. Kanda closed it before the boy could take anything from there and hugged him from behind.

"I always recall the time you were wrapped with bandages. I felt so helpless then", Kanda said and placed a small kiss on the boy's neck.

"I'm sorry you had to go there again", Allen said and turned around so that he could wrap his arms around the man's neck. "Can I make it up to you somehow?" He said and brushed his nose along the man's sensitive neck. Kanda grunted a little and pulled the boy's body closer.

"Mmh, what did you have in mind?" Kanda said and started to nibble the boy's neck while he opened his buttons.

"Oh, I guess you took the hint", Allen said and suddenly pulled himself away with a smirk. "But we're going to the bedroom."

"If you insist", Kanda said and pulled the boy to his lap. Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and kissed the man deeply. Kanda took the boy to their bedroom and placed the boy on the bed never breaking the kiss.

Kanda took the boy's shirt off and licked his chest. Allen moaned and grabbed Kanda's hair. Kanda licked Allen's nipples, earning a wonderful moan from the boy's lips. When Kanda started to lower his kisses, Allen stopped his movements and flipped the man under him.

"Let me do it today", Allen said and kissed dominantly Kanda, who let the boy do what he wanted. Allen took Kanda's shirt off and caressed the man's bare chest. Kanda moaned quietly when Allen kissed his erect nipple. Allen smiled to the man's chest and went lower to the man's crotch. He kissed the hardening member through the clothes and Kanda tried to push his hips closer to the other's mouth.

Allen unbuckled the belt painfully slow and pulled the pants off, letting Kanda want more. He caressed the man's member through his boxers and kissed Kanda again. Kanda tried to wrap his arms around the boy, but he pinned them over the man's body.

"No touching", Allen said between kisses and smiled to the man's lips. Allen took his own pants down and started to stroke his own member in front of Kanda. The man swallowed and watched as the boy moved his hips in the same rhythm with his strokes. Kanda moved his hands, wanting to touch the boy, when Allen grabbed his hands and placed them back to the mattress.

"You want something?" Allen whispered to the man's ear while he rubbed his hard member against Kanda's stomach. Kanda tried to buck his hips up, wanting to be inside the boy.

Allen took the hint and tugged the man's boxers down. He grabbed the hard member and smiled when Kanda closed his eyes. Allen made sure he licked all over the member before he took it to his mouth, slickening it with his saliva.

"Gh, Allen", Kanda said and bucked his hips upwards when Allen let go. "Let me inside you already."

"You are so cute", Allen said and kissed the other man, allowing him to taste himself in the boy's mouth.

Allen placed himself over Kanda's lap and gently pushed down. He bit his lips for it hurt a little. After the man was fully inside of him, Allen tried to even out his breathing and adjust to the man's length.

"I love you", Allen said as he started to move a little, moaning when the member brushed against his prostate. Kanda tried to move his hands on the boy's hips, but the boy stopped the movement again.

"Ahh!" Allen moaned when Kanda suddenly thrusted upwards, hard. Tears of pleasure started to leak from Allen's eyes and he sped up, Kanda meeting his movements perfectly. When Allen let out another loud moan, Kanda's resistance snapped and he pinned the boy's hips, thrusting hard and fast into the boy. Allen collapsed over him, gasping for breath. Kanda decided to turn them around and pinned the boy between his arms. Allen moaned louder, gasping for air when Kanda pounded harder and harder on him.

"K-kanda! I'm com-"

"Oh no you aren't", Kanda said and grabbed the boy's manhood so hard the boy couldn't come. Allen started to shake as he was near his peak, not being able to release.

"K-k..nda!" Allen yelled and wrapped his arms around the man. Kanda grunted and kissed the man's lips, mimicking his thrusts with his tongue earning a muffled moans from the boy.

"I love you so much", Kanda said and kissed the boy again.

"I… ve.. too", Allen said between he's moans and gasps. He was already losing his mind for the pleasure.

"Come for me, Allen", Kanda ordered, releasing the boy's member, letting the long waited release to take over the boy. Allen's back arched beautifully as he screamed and came again and again on their stomach, Kanda releasing just from the voice the boy made. The breathed heavily for a while trying to get back to their thoughts.

"Kanda?" the boy asked and the man grunted. "Are you happy to be with me?"

Kanda rose to his elbows and watched at the boy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm a guy, so obviously I can't give you any children", the boy said, averting his eyes.

"You seriously think I want children?" Kanda asked and lifted his eyebrow.

"Maybe not right now, but what about somewhere on the future", Allen said and looked guardedly at the other man.

"I think that if I ever feel the urge to pamper somebody, I would be you", Kanda said and placed a warm kiss against Allen's lips. "Besides, I think that little maggot will come and visit us enough for us to get bored with it."

"You really mean that?" Allen asked and Kanda smiled.

"Do you really think I could share you with anybody, beansprout?" Kanda smiled and kissed the boy again. And Allen knew he was being serious. He was all Kanda needed, and Kanda was all he needed. For once, life was just perfect.

THE END

**I have decided that I don't continue this story anymore. I just don't feel like it and this was my original ending as well. I start my new story now, so please read it aswell : )  
**

**The reason I'm not continuing is because I'm happy with this endindg, atleast right now. Plus i don't think I can keep the characters like themselves any futher. (I do have the storyline written down already, It would make about 12 chapters more, maybe somewhere in the future ;))**

**Happy Midsummer to everyone!**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


End file.
